In A Rut
by TamakiCat
Summary: GaaLee, SasuNaru *later on*, and many others. Gaara *as well as many others* has entered in a 'rut' mode. Humour ensues from the need to...relax, let's just say. Lovely pairings.
1. Meeting And Uncomfortability

_**Author's Notes :**_ So, me and Otakufanlover chatted and decided to write a Naruto fanfiction with YAOI and GaaLee and SasuNaru. The first Arc is GaaLee. The Second one is SasuNaru. I'll post both mine and her parts of the fanfic on my account, THOUGH I will always announce who writes which one. It will mostly be one me, one her, one me, one her… ^^ ENJOY! :D

_**Disclaimer :**_ I do not own anything of this, but the writing process. Not even the idea of this Arc 1 story since it's otakufanlover's idea of the rut thing. :P

Hope you'll enjoy! :D

Comment please ^^!

_**In A Rut**_

_**Arc 1**_

_**1. Meeting And Uncomfortability**_

He had walked with difficulty for about 3 days and some more hours, alone and taking halts here and there, until he stopped in front of the entrance. He looked up at the high-placed sign with ''Konoha'' written on it. The young man with a huge gourd strapped on his comfortable clothes sighed, then walked into the allied village.

He had told his council and siblings he preferred to go alone. They all had moaned and groaned and looked at him weirdly, but seeing his stern expression, they gave in.

So, here he were, in Konoha. He sat down, careful to put one leg at each side of the little seat, at Ichiraku Ramen.

''Gnn… What an annoying sensation!'' growled Gaara, in his mind, as he took a sip of the drink he had ordered. ''How will I get rid of it?...''

The red-haired boy had been entering a… rut mode… a few days ago. It fell on the day he had been nominated Kazekage and going to the Leaf village was the best solution he had in mind at that time to get away from everyone who knew him daily (he did not want to disappoint their image of the new Kazekage) and to get rid of that rut feeling… But how was he going to do it? This, he still did not know…

''Gnn… I'll sure find a way… Anyways, I hope so!''

He stayed there for many minutes, drinking and wondering about what to do with this sensation of pins and needles in his…crotch. He grunted, swallowed the last drop of his drink and roughly put it down on the bar before standing up. Gaara squirmed in order to put the gourd back on him and rearrange his slacking red coat.

''Hm… I'll find someone to talk with. There HAS to be somebody I know around…'' he mumbled in his deep raspy voice.

Images of smiling Lee and Naruto popped in his mind, as well as the pink-haired girl and the Uchiha boy, along with all the other Konoha ninjas, though these ones were his favourite ones… If he ever could have favourites.

As he began walking forward, he heard a cute and energetic voice echoing all around him. He froze on the spot and turned round to see a green-clothed young man running, then suddenly stopping and doing push-ups at a fulgurate speed.

''Yosshu! 1,2, 3.. Up to 250! I can do it! 5, 6…''

Gaara raised an eyebrow, half-amused, half-thoughtful. ''Humpf… Looks like I found my someone…''

He began walking forwards his long time no see acquaintance, then stopped when he arrived at a few inches from him and said in a slow voice:

''Still working out? For what? … Hi, Lee.''

The young man who still hadn't noticed Gaara looking at him stood up, mumbling something about going up to 350 next time.

Gaara raised his *inexistent* eyebrow again, and smiled a had always found this guy funny and, well, enigmatic… Though his Kazekage title wouldn't allow him to admit he kind of liked him…

He groaned again due to his… uncomfortable need of… sex.


	2. Chapter 2 Lee's Part

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi! Otakufanlover wrote Lee's part, not me ;)! Enjoy :DD Don't forget this is a collab fic xD Thanks :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own anything of it but the idea for the fanfiction, the fanfiction and our separate chapters :)

Comment please!

_**Act 1-Lee's Part**_

Lee was doing his doing his usual training excises after coming for a team meeting. Lee felt like something was missing from his life, like a part of him was missing. But no matter what he did he still felt like a part of him was missing. Lee was doing push-ups when he heard someone call his name. Lee stopped and looked over his shoulder and saw Gaara standing behind him. Lee jumped up and says.

"It is good to see your Youthful self again, Gaara! I am really happy to see you are well also so!" Lee yells in excitement. He then starts to feel hot (And it was not because of the heat or from his training) and had an animalistic urge to pounce on and ripe off Gaara's clothes when he looked at Gaara. Gaara also had an animalistic look in his eyes. Lee had no idea what he was in for.


	3. Chapter 3 Do Something!

_**Author's Notes:**_ This isn't my best! But I hope you'll like it :) I figured it explained enough since it's a collab and I cannot write for the other one xD... So here you go :D And here here, strictlyninja, the update I talked to you about...ehehe xD

_**Disclaimer:**_ As before. Read!

And comment please :D We love this! (Me *TamakiCat* and Otakufanlover)

_**Arc 1**_

_**In A Rut**_

_**Chapter 3. Do Something!**_

Gaara could do nothing else than to raise a dubitative *inexistent* eyebrow at how Lee had called him a 'youthful self', before grumbling a bit. He sighed and decided it wasn't even _worth_ arguing with him about that point. So, he just stared at him, but then...he opened big wide surprised eyes.

'Oh shit... if only that...annoying feeling _there_ could stop! It's NOT making me think like usual... as if Lee would be... attractive..no..wait..he is..right? No..yes...damn shit.' thought Gaara pretty much seriously and annoyed.

'So...what are you going to do now? Since, I assume you're done with your...training...'

Gaara hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to the other young man. He was about inches from him...if they wanted, they could easily grab each other's wrist or... waist. But one thing he knew was his staring...was intense. As if he'd wished for Lee to say 'my house!' or something like that...

He sighed and waited, though he didn't stop staring...Gaara was good at it. Though, after a while, he started looking around, wondering if Lee'd like to have a little snack before, probably, training again. He didn't even know if he, himself, was hungry...All he was sure of was that 'strange' sexual feeling still didn't leave his...personal parts.

He suddenly glared at Lee as if : do something!


End file.
